The new Sutera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Sutera varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2014.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Sutera ‘cv. 13-2911’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in January 2015 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2014 open pollination, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in February of 2015 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 20 successive generations.